This invention relates to a novel means of suppressing the desire to smoke tobacco or tobacco related products. The invention includes a novel suppressant, a method of applying the smoking suppressant, and an inhaler for the suppressant. An appetite-suppressant inhaler is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,427.
Aids to stop smoking are well known. Most of these are taken orally, but some utilize a "transdermal" delivery system, i.e., the "nicotine patch," or an attempt is made to modify behavior through either hypnosis or group therapy. Some aids are temporary, ineffective under certain conditions, and can be harmful to the user.